The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to generating an activity summary of a person. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for generating an activity summary including potential suspicious actions performed by a person in a commercial site or setting.
Commercial sites, for example, department stores, convenience stores, grocery stores, manufacturing facilities, hospitals, or the like, face significant losses in revenue due to security issues such as theft.
In an effort to mitigate such theft, some of these commercial sites have implemented automatic tracking systems for detecting thefts. Such automatic tracking systems tend to have numerous deficiencies. For example, due to the subtlety and complexity of the acts of theft, the automatic tracking systems are generally constructed to be very sensitive to events that raise alarms. More often than not, such automatic tracking systems raise false alarms, causing inconveniences to, for example, customers and security personnel of a convenience store. Alternatively, the automated systems may lower the sensitivity and miss a substantial amount of theft activity.
Thus there is a need for an enhanced systems and methods for detecting such thefts.